The Dark Giant
の |romaji = Ankoku no Kyojin |translated title = |release = October 6th, 2017 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark Empire Saga |previous = The Fifth Demon God a Man Known as the Grim Reaper |next = The Ultimate Violence that Destroys Everything!! }} の |''Ankoku no Kyojin''}} is the eighth chapter of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!. Summary Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks travel back through time in order to find the source of the disturbance that has altered the timeline, the Dark Dragon Ball. They are suddenly attacked from behind by Xeno Lord Slug who having used his Great Namekian form has grown to the size of a building. Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks narrowly avoid the blast and notice that Xeno Lord Slug has merged with Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Xeno Gohan asks Xeno Trunks to stand back and let him take of Xeno Lord Slug himself and begins whistling which harms Xeno Lord Slug due to his highly sensitive hearing. Open to attack, Xeno Trunks prepares an attack in order to retrieve the Dark Dragon Ball but before he can, numerous portals open up around Xeno Lord Slug. The Dark Demon God Buu having recently absorbed Xeno Janemba begins attacking Xeno Lord Slug. As Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks comment on the surprise appearance of Xeno Majin Buu, they are joined by another, Towa who has also come to retrieve the Dark Dragon Ball for herself having already obtained two others just recently. Chamel having followed Towa also appears and sides with Gohan and Trunks. Towa acknowledging the difficulty of the situation she is in, uses her magic to cause Lord Slug to undergo a Dark Evolution causing his size to multiply even further. Towa, happy with how events are now playing out voices that she is happy that she studied Putine's powers in order to be able to control darkness and prepares herself to retrieve the Dark Dragon Ball's from Lord Slug and Buu whilst also recovering her brother Dabura. Xeno Lord Slug attacks Xeno Gohan, Xeno Trunks and Chamel but the attack does no damage thanks to Chamel creating a protective barrier in the nick of time. Xeno Gohan suggests that Xeno Trunks merge with him to which he agrees and the two perform the Fusion Dance to become Xeno Gohanks who immediately goes on the offensive due to them only having 30 minutes before they defuse. However, Xeno Gohanks is unable to do any damage to Xeno Lord Slug due to his overwhelming size. Meanwhile, Towa battles Xeno Majin Buu until she is suddenly attacked from below by Chamel. The attack causes Towa to drop her guard and Xeno Majin Buu goes in for the kill but is intercepted by the appearance of Salsa. Towa asks Salsa why he has shown up to which he responds that he has no honor left after shaming Mechikabura previously. Salsa says that his power as a Demon God has adapted to his body better than it had before and with his new found might, eradicates the bodies of Xeno Majin Buu and Xeno Lord Slug with his Trick of Tornado attack which causes the Dark Dragon Balls to become loose and Dabura to return. Towa recovers the Dark Dragon Balls and her brother and then teleports away much to Chamel's frustration. In the Demon Realm, Gravy and Putine report to Mechikabura that Towa and the others have successfully recovered three of the Dark Dragon Balls and Dabura. Pleased, Mechikabura tells them to inform Towa to see him when she returns and to also bring a mask which is to be used for their chained prisoner, Dark Broly who has merged with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Appearances Characters Locations *Iguana Street *Demon Realm Transformations *Demon God *Dark Evolution Battles *Xeno Lord Slug (Great Namekian) vs. Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks *Xeno Gohanks vs. Xeno Slug (Super Giant Form) *Towa (Demon Goddess) vs. Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God; Xeno Janemba absorbed) Game and Manga differences *In the manga, only Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks appear in this timeline and they are soon assisted by Chamel. In the game opening, they are also joined by Chronoa and Beat and Chamel does not appear at all. *In the manga, Towa uses her magic to put Xeno Lord Slug through a Dark Evolution while he is in his Great Namekian form. In the game opening, she performs this magic while Lord Slug is in his base form. *In the manga, Salsa shows up after Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks have fused into Xeno Gohanks and when Towa is fighting the Dark Demon God Buu. In the game opening, Salsa is alongside Towa from the beginning. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the sixth Super Dragon Ball Heroes opening. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Empire Saga